What if Ashfur and Squirreflight had Kits?
by Ciara1214
Summary: What if Squirrelflight had kits? What if she had them with Ashfur? What if they were the key to saving the Clans from the Dark Forest. What if, What if, What if... One-Shot


**A _What If_ Story**

* * *

~~Ashfur POV:~~

He couldn't do it. He just _couldn't_! Telling Squirreflight that he loved her? That was an absolute definite no.

Not only was she the daughter of a leader and the sister of the Clans medicine cat, she was also the mate of the deputy and he was already apprenticing her son, Lionpaw.

He summoned up all his courage and padded out the camp entrance where he'd seen Squirreflight leave less then a minute ago.

~~Squirrelflight POV:~~

The waves lapped at her paws. Normally she would of hated the feeling but today Squirrelfight felt it comforting. As if it was washing away all the worries she'd ever had.

Of course, that wasn't true and when she heard the sound of an approaching cat and the scent of Ashfur drawing ever closer, her fur stuck up on end. Nope. Her troubles were definitely still here.

"Um, hi Squirreflight." Ashfur mewed and sat beside her.

"Oh, hello." She replied flatly.

"I- I .." Ashfur trailed off.

NOW Squirrelflight was interested. Ashfur? Stumbling over is words? What in StarClans name was going on. She pricked her ears. "Yes?"

"I- er.. Wanted to ask you something." He finally meowed.

~~Ashfur POV:~~

He almost felt like backing out. Like going; "Oh sorry. I just forgot. Hasta La Vista baby," (which was something he'd heard kittypets say) then walking away.

But that would mean he was a coward. And Ashfur refused to be a coward. "I-want-you-to-know-that-I've-never-stopped-loving-you." He mewed, so fast it was a blur.

Squirrelflight pricked her ears. "Sorry, didn't catch all of that."

He repeated what he had said before and when he'd finished Squirreflight's eyes were wide.

~~Squirrelflight POV;~~

For perhaps the one-millionth time that season, she thought about how awkward and weird toms could get. Though this definitely topped the list.

~~Ashfur POV:~~

"I'm so sorry Ashfur but I'm with Brambleclaw now. We have kits, three of them. And I love him and them with all my heart. I'd hate to ruin my family." Squirrelflight responded as gently as she could.

But the words still stung. They echoed over and over again in his mind. "Okay then," he mewed salt. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

And with that he spun round and ran off.

~~Squirrelflight POV:~~

Squirreflight watched him go, her heart in her throat. "Oh StarClan," she whispered as she pressed a paw to her belly which was swollen with kits nobody except her knew about yet. "What have I done?"

~~MOONS LATER~~

"Congratulations," Jayfeather announced. "You are the mother of three she-cats."

Squirreflight drew her litter close with her tail. The oldest she-kit was a beautiful shade of ginger cream, a but like her mother Sandstorm except with brown tipped paws. Her name would be Petalkit.

The second she-kit was a fiery orange-ginger like her. She even had the one white paw and bushy tail. The only thing different was the build. Instead of Squirrelflight's slender body frame- she had the inherited muscles from her late father which rippled beneath her pelt. Ginger kit, she finally decided.

She didn't want to look at the third kit. But she felt obliged to. After all, it was her daughter! The youngest kit was also the smallest and she was the noisiest- already mewling for milk. She was pale gray with darker flecks and when she opened her eyes, Millie- the queen lying beside her, couldn't help suppress a gasp. Because her eyes were the exact deep stormy blue of Ashfur's.

Of her father's.

~~SEASONS LATER~~

Bluedancer. That is my name, I got it because of my dark blue eyes. Blue dancer is a name I earned hard to get and work hard to keep. My father and mother made a horrible mistake having me and my two littermates; Gingerstreak and Petalmoon. StarClan had put a barrier, Brambleclaw, between their love the first time because they knew any kit of Ashfur's and Squirrelflight's would be powerful. And StarClan was right.

Our kin, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing hold the power of the stars in their paws but we held more power. In the battle between the Dark Forest and The Clans, my two sisters chose the wrong side -using their powers for bad instead of good. They died at the end of the battle; Petalmoon by Brambleclaw and Gingerstreak by her wounds caused by Firestar before he died.

I lived though, and now I am deputy under Squirrelstar; my mother. I even have a mate of my own now! Foxleap. Our kits, Firepaw and Icepaw, have just started their apprenticeship and soon they will become true warriors!

My name is Bluedancer, deputy of ThunderClan. The daughter of Squirrelstar and Ashfur. It is a name I fought hard to earn and a name I am proud to keep. I was born of a mistake and I weird the power of the stars in my paws. I am Bluedancer.


End file.
